Aphrodisiac
by nemaara
Summary: It's difficult, but there are some ways to get the attention of demon girls. Sometimes, you just need to be friends with them (not exactly the easiest of tasks). Other times, it takes a little extra something else... Done at request. Oneshot, Raven/Starfire. Rated M for special reasons.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Is innocence just a ruse?

 ** _Warning: this story contains graphic adult content, smut, lemons, PWP, or whatever you want to call it._**

Consider it a bit of a… prelude to what will come in _A Girl's Room._ It's just a small taste. :P

* * *

 _Evening_

A red haired girl stretched her arms, walking into a large, spacious room. She smiled to her friends, who were playing games on the couch, then hummed softly as she reached into the refrigerator.

 _Raven has been quite grumpy lately._ She put a finger to her lips. _She has seemed… oh what is the word… stressed. She feels very tense when I try to touch her._

Starfire's eyes glowed slightly as she pulled out a tiny bottle of shimmering fluid. _Sister gave me this when I asked her for her help._

She popped open the top and sniffed at the liquid. The alien princess closed the fridge and set a pot of water on the stove. _She probably thinks she is trying to pull the prank on me, but I am not so stupid. I do know what this liquid is. I believe the humans call it… ah. I cannot seem to recall the term. It begins with an 'A', but that is all I remember. However, I do know that I will need to pay close attention to Raven for the next few hours. I may also need to assist her._

Starfire licked her lips. The water began boiling after a few minutes. She took the kettle off the stove and sprinkled some tea leaves in a cup. A tiny drop of liquid followed – Blackfire had warned her not to put too much in at once – and then the water itself. Feeling a bit ambitious, she also stirred in a spoonful of honey and watched as the leaves opened up in the steaming liquid.

And, feeling a little adventurous, she chanced a small sip of the tea. She did have a vague idea of how it should taste, since Raven had shared with her before, and knew that she hadn't done a terrible job. Although, the real question was whether or not the-

A second moment passed, and suddenly, she felt an electric shock run through her body. She clenched her hand around the cup, nearly crushing it, but managed to keep control of herself and set it down before she did anything bad.

 _Sister was right. It is quite powerful. However, Raven will certainly need much more than I since she is very inhibited. I believe this should be fine._

 _Hmm. Perhaps I should go fetch her while the drink is still hot – ah. Here she is._

The doors slid open and the resident sorceress floated in, rubbing her hair beneath her hood. She stifled a yawn, stretching her back and tilting her head back and forth, trying to work out the kinks in her muscles.

"Raven!" Starfire floated over, smiling broadly. "How has your day-"

"I spent it sleeping," Raven cut her off, grumbling. "Is there – oh." She stopped in place, rubbing her lower back. "You made me tea."

"I thought that perhaps you would appreciate it, given your physical ailment."

"Physical ailment?" Raven drew back her hood, frowning a little. She took a sip. "Certainly I don't feel too great. But I wouldn't call it an ailment or anything – this tastes a bit different."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just… different." Raven blinked a few times, sipping at it more. "It's good. Thanks Star."

"Of course, dearest friend! I just wish for your wellbeing and-" Starfire blinked a couple times as Raven stared at her. "Is something the matter?"

"… no, no. I just feel a bit funny."

Starfire nodded. "You should take care of yourself more."

Raven's stare continued piercing through the alien girl's eyes. "Yeah."

 _Raven is very smart. Even without her powers, she can tell that I am up to something. I am just very fortunate that she trusts me to do what is good for her. It is also a good thing she chooses not to read my mind._

"Dearest Raven, do you think you would be available to do the 'hanging out' today?"

"Well…" the demon girl held a hand to her head, wincing a little. She took yet another sip of tea. The cup was mostly gone. "Tomorrow, maybe? My head really hurts."

Starfire's eyes trailed down briefly, before moving back up. "Oh, of course. I do not wish to cause you harm merely for my sake-"

"Thanks, Star." Raven offered her a brief smile again before turning away.

Starfire's eyes followed her friend's back; the cloak swished once before disappearing behind the door. The alien princess smiled again, this time a little mischievously. _She gives her short responses when she is trying to hide something. I believe it means that my special love potion is working! I must remember to give it a little time, then perhaps I can go see her and she will not turn me away. In the meantime, I must prepare a few things in my room. I do hope that the potion is strong enough so that she will not complain…_

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Shit," Raven muttered to herself. "One second!" She called out, but it was already too late.

Starfire burst through the door just as the violet haired girl covered herself with a towel. "Raven? Is something the matter? I heard noises and-"

"No, I… uh…" Raven shook her head.

Why was it so hard to think clearly? Why did she feel so hot all over? It wasn't even that warm in the room, but she was sweating a fair bit, although it was hard to tell since she had just been in the process of soaking in a bubble bath…

"I hit my hip against something," she replied after a minute.

Something about Starfire's stare was making her even warmer. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but… very unfamiliar. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Are you injured? Do you require assistance? I shall come help you!"

"Wait- Star- ack!"

Raven squirmed as Starfire seized the towel and pulled it aside. Luckily, there were plenty of bubbles to block the alien girl's view, but still…

"Star, can you-"

The alien princess paused. "What is the matter – oh. Raven, it is not a big deal. We are both women, no?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you not trust me? I am no, how do you say it, rapi-"

"Let's not say those words," Raven shook her head, covering her chest with her arms. "Simply put, I prefer not to be seen naked."

"I do not understand what is wrong with it. You are always hiding behind your cloak and never showing yourself, and in this case you are injured and are refusing my help-"

"Starfire," Raven rose out of the water impulsively, putting her hand over her friend's mouth.

The alien princess managed to force herself not to look down. "Mm – arrnnghorrm-"

Raven grimaced, then sat back down, covering herself again. "I do agree that a massage would feel nice. But I don't feel like getting out right now, so…"

"I shall join you!"

"Wha- but- hmmm," she broke off, voice sounding a little frustrated at Starfire's obstinacy, but more so the blistering heat and tension inside her muscles that simply would not go away.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little better as Starfire drew her back into her lap. Raven closed her eyes and groaned a little as Starfire's strong hands began working their way through the tension in her shoulders and back. She sighed, and leaned back a little more.

She felt Starfire's voluptuous breasts pushed up against her – faintly, she was a little jealous at the size of the other girl's goodies, especially since they were so firm… _stop thinking like that!_

A small bead of sensation worked its way down from her chest straight to between her legs. The heat in her body burned a little hotter.

She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to relax. Instead, the images kept coming. It wasn't like she hadn't seen Starfire naked before – she knew exactly what the other girl looked like. The well-sized pinkish nipples that crowned her friend's breasts were hardening a little when they pressed against her back. Starfire's toned, strong muscles were slim and very attractive. Her legs and arms were thin, but powerful. Her smooth stomach was muscular, faintly outlining her abs. Raven's thoughts moved lower.

Starfire's pus – _vagina_ – was smooth and hairless – she had questioned the other girl about it before, and had found out that Tamaranian women, apparently, just did not have body hair. She might as well have been a supermodel, with that level of musculature and skin tone. She certainly was very attractive, and with her stamina, was probably a beast in bed-

 _Stop it! What's wrong with me?_

"St-Starfire!" Raven croaked as she felt the other girl's hands on her breasts.

The demoness's dark nipples hardened immediately. She squirmed, sweat running down the back of her neck. She was hot – too hot.

"W-what do you think you're-"

"Shh… shhh. It feels good, does it not?"

"But – nngh!" Raven let out a soft moan as a tiny convulsion ran down her body. "This is so inappropriate…"

"I see nothing wrong with it. I am merely giving you pleasure."

Raven panted a little, turning around. "That's exactly the problem. It's dangerous."

This time, Starfire's eyes couldn't help but trail down. Raven's chest was small, but firm and perky. Her nipples were currently dark and hard, peaking far out from her chest. Her muscles were a bit softer and slimmer than Starfire's own – she was not as curvy, but certainly had a slim charm to her body. Especially her legs and shoulders. They were very attractive.

The alien princess licked her lips. Her friend's abdomen was also very attractive. She had a nice 'V' leading down to her-

Starfire tilted her head.

Raven frowned. "Are you even listening? Or are you just going to keep staring?"

The redhead moved a hand down toward Raven's crotch and made contact with soft hair. "You have… fur here?"

Raven froze, feeling blood rush straight down to where Starfire's fingers were stroking her pubic hair. The heat instantly pooled at the juncture of her legs, pulsing like dancing flames.

"I – ah -" She began tensing again. "Most human girls… do."

Starfire's fingers combed through the sparse curls. "It is… soft."

Her hands moved lower toward Raven's swollen vulva and played with the hair there too. Surprisingly, Raven didn't stop her. If she had cared to notice – well, she did notice, but Raven didn't catch her looking – the demoness's hands were clenched into tight fists, and her face was red with concentration. She appeared to be trying to hold something back.

"I am surprised you have hair here too. There is more than I thought there would be-"

"I don't have that much," Raven snapped a little, fighting down her embarrassment. "I just… you know, don't do anything to it. Unlike most girls… b-but if you like, I can, ah, get rid of it."

"No, it is fine," Starfire smiled. "It is fun to play with."

"Yes, yes, I realize that," the demoness hissed hurriedly, "but I would really appreciate if – nngh – you would – ahh – stop – mmm-"

Under the water, it was easy to see that her nether regions had opened up widely, revealing the pink innards of her love canal. Starfire licked her lips again, unabashedly staring straight into Raven's crotch. Surprisingly, again, the demoness barely protested.

"Uhh, I know you're curious, but can you please not stare so much? It's… embarrassing…"

 _What's wrong with me? Normally I would be freaking out by now. Even if it's Star and she's a girl, there's no way – ugh. There's no way it should feel good! I have to stop this. I have to – mmmngh, but it feels so good! Why does it feel so right?_

Starfire placed her palm directly on top of Raven's vulva. The demoness squirmed, feeling her hips grind involuntarily in response. Heat blazed against the other girl's hand.

"S-Star…"

Starfire jerked her hand back. "Oh, forgive me! Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," Raven panted. "I just… ugh!" She closed her legs, revealing nothing of her secret areas except for the dark triangle of hair pointing downward. "This shouldn't be happening! This is just… so wrong?"

The alien princess blinked. "I do not understand. What is wrong?"

"Just…"

"Please. I am willing to help you with whatever you require."

Raven groaned again, then jerked her hips back. "No. No, no, no. I can't."

Starfire looked around. "Perhaps it is the heat in this room. The water is very warm. Here, we can go to my room."

"But-"

"Come!"

"But Star, you can't just drag me down the hall naked – ack!"

* * *

 _Night_

Raven landed on Starfire's bed in a tangled heap of limbs. She groaned a little, then hissed when her friend pinned her down against the bed.

"Star…" Raven panted.

"Yes?"

"Please remove your knee from my vagina."

"Oh. Forgive me." Starfire moved her leg back. "Raven, you are very warm. Do you think you may have a fever? Or could it be-"

"No," the violet haired girl grumbled. "I am not sick at all. I just need you to stop touching me."

Starfire put a finger to her lips. "But why? Your body seems to enjoy it."

Raven shook her head incredulously. "What makes you think that?"

Her eyes flew wide as Starfire stretched a finger down and ran it along her vulva. A bit of slippery fluid coated the alien princess's skin.

"Is this not a sign of arousal for earthly girls? It is so for my world-"

"S-Star," Raven covered her face. "Can we _please_ not talk about that? I'm – ah – Star, nngh-"

The alien girl's hand moved down again, rubbing gently against her friend's nether regions. Raven jerked her hips involuntarily, the extra grinding providing more sensation than before.

"St-Star – ah – please – mmpf!"

Raven moaned out loud as Starfire's fingers moved up to pinch her clit. The demoness thrashed around a little, her muscles clenching tightly as surges of sensation ran through her heated flesh. Slippery fluid seeped out of her tight opening, smelling strongly of musky arousal.

Several seconds passed before Raven relaxed a little. But, Starfire did not stop there. A bit more rubbing at Raven's clit and a couple fingers pinching her nipples, and it began again. This time, the demoness's moans were louder and her jerking was more unrestrained – more fluid seeped out as Starfire continued pleasuring the other girl.

Sweat dripped down Raven's face, between her breasts and down her back. Her bucking hips were only held down by Starfire's strength, but even the alien princess could not stop her from moving completely. Her nipples were hard, painful peaks at the summit of her breasts. Her swollen clit swelled further and grew even more sensitive as her third orgasm started.

"Mmm! Ahhh! Nnngh!"

Raven's eyes squeezed shut. Her face was a mask of pleasure. Her brows were knitted together furiously in orgasmic bliss – and a bit of pain from Starfire's powerful movements. A couple drops of translucent liquid flowed out from around Starfire's fingers and dripped down.

It didn't end there. Without pause, Starfire replaced her hand with her lips, sucking and biting at Raven's engorged clit. One hand moved up to pinch Raven's nipple, and the other moved down. She stuffed two fingers into Raven's smaller hole, then began moving them in and out. And as if that were not enough, her tongue slithered out of her mouth into Raven's love canal, licking all around the slick, wet flesh.

The demoness's eyes rolled back up into her head. She came a fourth time, muscles clenching harder than ever. A few more drops of liquid dripped out of her opening; Starfire licked it up, savoring the slightly sweet, tangy taste in her mouth.

It was only after Raven's eyes began turning a bit crimson before Starfire decided her friend had had enough. The alien princess withdrew, stroking Raven's hair a little and laying her gently back down on the bed. She kissed the semi-conscious girl, forcing her tongue into the other girl's mouth, then trailed her mouth back down the pale skin.

Raven chest heaved for breath. Her skin was pale and sweaty – Starfire didn't care. She moved her mouth farther down, tonguing through Raven's matted pubic hair for another taste of her sex fluids. Right above her triangle, and beneath the dark strands of hair, the demoness's skin was shiny and wet. It had spread far enough that even her inner thighs were covered with a thin sheen of her arousal, the slippery fluid tasting a little sweet. Starfire licked her lips, then moved her tongue down even farther to Raven's second, smaller hole.

The instant her tongue made contact, Raven's eyes blazed crimson. Starfire smirked a tiny bit, looking uncharacteristically mischievous.

 _That is what I was hoping would happen. She is frustrated and angry. It is best if I help her release it._

"Hello mortal," Raven growled huskily. "Have you come out to play?"

"Yes, I have," green eyes glared defiantly into sanguine ones. Somehow, though, Starfire seemed more pleased than determined. "I was waiting."

"You were, were you? Well, this makes things interesting. I do wonder if you really think you can-"

"No. I am doing this for Raven. Please," Starfire reached back and held out a pair of cuffs. "Use me as you like."

 _"Ahahahah!"_ Raven's laugh was an odd mixture of sounds, seeming as if it did not come from her mouth at all, but somewhere else instead. _"Use you? That is a promising idea. But I have a better one. How about I use both of you?"_

Starfire's eyes widened as black energy began flowing out of Raven's body. It billowed out into a wide cloud, then floated around a little, solidifying slightly. Two pairs of crimson eyes opened in the center, right above Raven's head.

 _"How naughty of you!"_ The voice growled again, but somehow sounded a bit pleased.

Black tendrils appeared and flew out. Starfire 'eeped' a bit, but the tentacles avoided her and dropped down toward the ground, raising all sorts of assorted toys. There was a vibrator, a slightly larger strap-on, clamps, ropes, gags…

The vermilion eyes narrowed in excitement. _"Not as innocent as you seem, huh, alien girl."_

Starfire licked her lips a bit. "I am a warrior and a leader. I have seen much death and fought impossible battles. I have also fought against… and alongside demons."

Her tongue darted out farther – this time, the eyes widened a bit, surprised… and even more pleased. It must have been an anatomical thing, but Starfire's tongue stretched out at least twice, or maybe even three times as long as a normal human's. It was just too bad that she would have to be gagged.

 _"I doubt you have ever slept with a demon, however."_

"Raven is my friend," Starfire replied. "And if I must please you so that you will stop bothering her, I will do it."

 _"You also sound like you're going to enjoy it. Isn't that true, girl?"_

Starfire smiled a little, but then made a small noise of surprise as the vibrator hurled itself into her ass. Simultaneously, the strap-on clipped itself around Raven's waist, and the ropes flew up into the air. They wrapped themselves around Starfire's limbs, spreading her body all across her bed and pinning her down. More worked themselves around Raven's arms, tying them behind her back. The black energy whirled again, and this time the two gags forced themselves into the girls' mouths, causing Raven to choke a little. The black energy wrapped around again, this time attaching itself to Raven's body and covering her almost like a cloak.

The demoness's eyes opened beneath the darkness, glowing slightly violet, while the black energy spun around, black tendrils waving everywhere.

Abruptly, Starfire looked outside. The crimson eyes followed.

Robin and Beast Boy walked down the hall, chatting to each other animatedly about some sort of video game. They passed by the doorway. Neither Starfire nor Raven nor the black energy dared to move. Everything froze.

The two boys stopped for a moment. Neither of them happened to glance inside the doorway. They began walking away. Starfire and Raven still remained quiet. The minutes passed by in silence.

Eventually, the blackness began moving again. It darted toward the door, shutting it, then returned back to hover closely around Raven's body.

 _"How fortunate."_

"Smmmhaghnnrrrr."

 _"Shy? Me, a demon, shy? How preposterous! To claim that I would be embarrassed by such a thing – you're severely underestimating me, alien girl!"_

"Mmnnbbttt."

 _"Absolutely not! Demons do not have such emotions. To think that I would be shy about such a thing... maybe you would, but certainly not I."_

"Wnnbbaa."

 _"You think you can handle me in bed? You think you're stronger than me? Fine. Let's put that to the test."_

The vibrator in Starfire's ass began shaking harder. Raven's hips jerked forward and the large strap-on entered Starfire's wet entrance easily. A bit of fluid seeped out onto Raven's thighs. The demoness stopped in that position, her eyes still half-lidded and glowing with unnatural light.

 _"Look at her. She's my good little pet, isn't she? Doing whatever I tell her to do. You're about to become the same."_

"Trrt."

 _"Try it? With pleasure."_

Raven's hips jerked forward again, then began pounding into Starfire's body. The black energy provided her extra force, power that her body normally did not have. The alien princess began grunting, a little surprised at the strength behind each thrust. She moaned louder and louder each time Raven pushed into her body, her cries barely restrained by the gag.

It was mostly the fact that she had been pleasuring Raven, and that the demoness was honestly downright sexy (in her own, shy way), so she didn't last long at all. A few more thrusts were enough to send her into a small series of convulsions – Starfire groaned again as her muscles contracted around the plastic strap-on, excreting a bit of thin, slippery fluid that dripped onto Raven's legs.

The sanguine eyes narrowed, this time with pleasure.

 _"Excellent. Very good. You came quickly. I do hope there's more where that came from."_

Starfire's chest rose up and down quickly. She smiled a bit again – managing to look defiant and teasing at the same time – then pushed back.

The black energy moved Raven's body around again.

 _"Good. We have all night."_

* * *

 _Morning_

"Ugh…"

Raven sat up, rubbing her head. She sniffed the air a little, then wrinkled her nose.

"… Raven?"

Starfire yawned, stretching her arms. Raven's eyes widened.

"Uh… Star? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Why are we-"

"Hush, friend," Starfire smiled a bit, then put a hand to her back.

Raven blinked a few times, then leaned over, still making sure to cover herself with the blankets. "You okay?"

"I am merely a bit sore."

"From what? What happened? What did we even-" Raven blinked a few times, then gasped. _Wait a second…_

"Raven? Hello? Raven?"

 _..._

 _It can't be. I couldn't possibly have…_ She felt between her legs. It was wet and sticky. _Oh Azar… what have I done? What have I-_

 _..._

"Raven?" Starfire shook the other girl back and forth. "Are you okay? Friend?"

...

Raven blinked, then yelped, pulling the blankets over her chest again. "S-Star, I…" She blushed furiously. "Please tell me I was dreaming."

The alien girl put a finger to her lips. "I believe that your memories, whatever they may be, are probably correct. But you do not need to fret!" She wrapped Raven in a tight hug. "I had a lot of fun, and your other self seemed to be enjoying it as well-"

" _Starfire,_ " Raven muttered a little crossly, then sighed. She shook her head. "You're seriously not joking? You're not trying to trick me?"

"I am not."

"... I can't believe I let this happen."

"It is not your fault, Raven. It is all fine. I merely wished to help you."

"But..."

"I am sorry if I offended you or took advantage of you. If you wished to abstain- or perhaps if it is the fact that we are both female-"

"It's not that. Look." The demoness seized Starfire's shoulders. "I'm not against sex. I'm not against doing it with other girls either."

"So what is the issue you are having?"

"The problem," Raven muttered, "is that whatever you did to me, I had no control over my own body while it was happening. I couldn't even remember anything. Do you know how dangerous that is? I'm sure I've told you many times."

"But if I had not done that, you would not have allowed me to-"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! I wish for you to feel better and relieve your 'sexual frustration' and-"

Raven turned beet red. She clapped a hand over Starfire's mouth. The alien princess blinked innocently.

"Who the hell says I'm sexually frustrated?" The violet haired girl grumbled. "I most certainly am not a pervert or any such thing. It is a dangerous, self-indulging act. It is also meant to be loving and between two people who truly care for each other and-"

"And I do not care for you?"

Raven pursed her lips, then sighed. She drew her arms back down.

"You know how dangerous it is."

"We are both alive. Nothing in my room is even damaged."

The demoness looked down.

It was quiet. Starfire continued staring at the smaller girl. The dark sorceress didn't move. Her soft breathing was light and quiet in the dim light of the morning. The scent in the air was heavy, but not as potent as it had been earlier. Various toys and other devices were scattered all over the floor.

Raven shook her head a bit. "I guess…" she sighed again, brushing her messy hair out of her eyes. "Well… what's done is done. I'm just glad nothing bad happened. Although… I suppose you will need to wash your sheets. And your mattress."

Starfire shrugged. "It can be done later."

"Later? But- Star! What are you-"

The redhead pushed the other girl down to the bed, placing her hands on a pair of perky, pale breasts. Raven's nipples began hardening as soon as they made contact.

"You complained about not being in control of your own body, yes? If that is so, perhaps we can try again, but this time while you are still fully aware of yourself."

Raven jerked a little, surprising flitting across her face. "So you did do something after all." Her eyes narrowed. "You knowingly drugged my tea, didn't you?"

Starfire closed her eyes, putting on her best impression of a lawyer. "I cannot confirm that. I can only say that I made tea for you." She waited a moment, then smiled.

Raven muttered something under her breath, but then smiled a little herself, even if she looked a bit irritated.

"Whatever. It's... just... whatever. Can I ask something? I believe that my other self was in control for most of the time yesterday, correct?"

"It is so."

"Then… I suppose… ugh. It's fine. Just... do whatever you want with me. Then it'll be fair, right?"

…

Starfire smiled widely, then wrapped Raven up in another hug. "Oh, you are so cute! Do not worry. I shall take it slowly. I will be gentle with you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great. How did this even happen? What happened to the innocent, naïve Starfire that I once knew?"

The alien girl pushed her tongue into Raven's mouth. The demoness provided a bit of resistance, but then let the invading organ through, responding a little with her own mouth as they kissed deeply.

Starfire drew back, grinning.

"You cannot lie to me, dearest Raven. You knew that I was not so innocent. You are an empath. I could not possibly have fooled you like that. However, you let it happen of your own will. You were waiting for me to notice your plight."

Violet eyes flashed with light. Their owner blinked rapidly a few times, then grimaced.

"Just… just keep going," her face flushed red.

She said nothing more, but let out a soft moan when Starfire moved down to lick her sternum.

"I shall be sure to give you much pleasure."

* * *

A/N: Well, it ends here, but remember that it's only (basically) a preview! Too much smut at once is bad for my super messed up head, and too much PWP ends up being, well, PWP, but eventually more will come…


End file.
